Live
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Another songfic. The featured song is "Live" from Notre Dame De Paris. One-shot.


****

DISCLAIMER: The song "Live" originally comes from the French musical "Notre Dame De Paris" and belongs to Luc Plamondon. The English lyrics are by Will Jennings.

The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling.

****

A/N: In response to the **Songfic Challenge** on AccioFirebolt! Notre Dame De Paris never fails to inspire me to write when I want to! And just so you know, the featured character here is Ginny Weasley.

* * *

****

Live

She walked through the dark streets of Privet Drive where she once lived. The Dursley's have left to Majorca long time ago, leaving the house of Number 4 Privet Drive for Harry to live at as long as he didn't pay them a visit.

They've been living there for five years. Their marriage was being kept a secret because Harry wanted it to be that way and she didn't complain. Only their closest friends (Hermione, Luna and Neville) knew along with their families. _Her_ family, to be correct. Harry didn't have a family since Sirius' death. He had friends, but nothing more. No one can bring his family back, and the Dursley's didn't count as family as far as Harry was concerned. He hated them more than he hated anyone else. His hate list had only four names in it: Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Malfoys and the Dursleys.

__

A million stars light

This beautiful night

This is not a night to die

Let me sing and dance beneath the sky

I have such love to give

To give, I want a chance to live.

Now, he was gone. Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived has disappeared during his last battle against Voldemort. No one knew what happened to him. She would've thought he disappeared just like Sirius if they were at the Department of Mysteries at that time, but they were at Hogsmeade. Voldemort had decided to fight in public.

She was severely injured. Harry had come to help her go to a safer place, but he didn't have the chance to reach her that night. A dreadful night it was for both of them. Harry's scar was hurting and bleeding and she couldn't do anything about it. When they were outside in the streets, they saw Death Eaters gather around them and a mass of curses and spells started flying everywhere. The members of the order had reached them in time to save her life, but they seemed to fail in saving Harry. He has disappeared. Vanished.

She wanted to die. She lay on the ground, unable to move and stared at the sky while waiting for someone to help her. The stars were so bright and the colorful sparks from several wands made it look brighter. She wanted a chance to live with her husband. Five years weren't enough for her and she wasn't going to surrender now. She was going to fight for their life. She wanted to have children. She wanted to live with Harry forever, but all her hopes had disappeared with him.

__

Live, for the one I love

Love, as no one has loved

Give, asking nothing in return

A year has passed and there was no news about him. He had left, but she didn't want to believe he left her forever. She wanted to live to see the day he returned. Their love would be stronger than ever and they will start their life from the beginning. She would give him all the love she has for him. She didn't want anything in return. Just him.

__

Free, free to find my way

Free to have my say

Free to see the day

Be like I used to be

Like a wild bird free

With all of life in me

The streets were dark and made her feel cold. She was alone now. No one could make her smile anymore. This last year made her feel like a prisoner in her own Azkaban-like emotions. She wanted to be free. To live a life like the one she had during her school days. When she didn't know what true love felt like and she was free to do what she wanted. It all seemed wrong somehow.

__

Live, for the one I love

Love, as no one has loved

Give, asking nothing in return

He would wrap his arms around her to keep her warm from the sudden cold that she felt. She pulled the neck of her coat higher and exhaled into her palms, but it didn't seem to work. He knew how to warm her up. One touch of his hand and she would feel like she was in the middle of summer, no matter what season it was at the time. His love would warm her heart and body, but he wasn't there now.

__

Though this world tears us apart

We're still together in my heart

I want the world to hear my cry

And even if I have to die

Love will not die

Love will change the world

"Why did you leave me?" she asked herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. The wind blew and she kept walking. Nothing mattered to her now.

"How can I ever live with without you? It's been a year but it feels like yesterday," she whispered to herself.

He didn't even say goodbye. He was busy fighting and didn't see it coming. A spell hit him on his back and he vanished. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe they weren't meant for each other. She would never know.

"I know," she said, "he loved me and I loved him. We were meant to be."

__

Live, for the one I love

Love, as no one has loved

Give, asking nothing in return

I'll love, until love wears me away

I'll die, and I know my love will stay

And I know my love will stay.

She stopped in front of a house. They have lived here for five years together. They shared dreams of a happy family once Voldemort was defeated, but their dreams disappeared with him.

The house was dark. No one has lived here for a year. She didn't come back after his disappearance. Life wouldn't be the same without him.

She let hear tears flow. She knew crying won't bring him back, but that was all she could do. Her love has turned into tears and memories that surrounded her since the day he left.

She sat on the doorsteps and buried her face in her hands. She was feeling cold, and being alone in the darkness didn't help a bit.

"Why did you have to go?" she asked herself and wished he was there to answer her.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and she felt her heart jump. The warmness of that hand seemed familiar, but it was too good to feel true.

"It feels like you're here with me," she whispered, "but this dream will end as soon as I open my eyes."

"Try," the answer came and she opened her eyes.

It seemed that the world turned brighter once she looked into those warm, green eyes. His warm smile made her forget the coldness of the weather as she stared at him with her mouth slightly opened in surprise.

"I would never leave you," he said.

He was kneeling in front of her. His clothes torn and covered with mud and blood. His hand was shaking she could feel it. She looked into his eyes trying to make sure what she saw and felt wasn't a dream.

"I've been waiting for this day," he said, "I never knew weather I was going to see you again, but here I am. I want to start it all over again."

"Tell me this isn't a dream," she whispered, "tell me I won't wake up and find myself all alone."

He didn't say anything. He leaned to her and kissed her lips softly. She responded to his kiss and felt her tears flow again, but this time, they were happy tears. He was back. Their love wasn't lost anymore. Their dreams were going to come true and she would make sure no one would take him away from her.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear as they parted from the kiss.

She held on to him, afraid to let go. It felt good to be in his arms again. She felt warm as their love flame rose high in her heart.

"Harry," she whispered back, "Don't leave me again. I'd die if you left me one more time."

"I will never leave you," he replied and tightened his arms around her. "We have a long life to live with each other. No one would separate us anymore. I am here to stay."

****

THE END

* * *

****

A/N: Now that you're here, why don't you click that little shiny button over there and submit a review? You know you want to!


End file.
